


First Day

by barbaXcarisi (barbaXbenson)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaXbenson/pseuds/barbaXcarisi
Summary: “Here, I bought this for you.” Rafael handed him the to-go cup. “Oh, and a word of advice, when you need a refill but don’t have time to hit the coffee cart, go up to the third floor. It’s the best of the worst.”“Thanks,” Sonny’s tone was genuine. He did appreciate Rafael’s gesture, even if he did feel a bit like a kid whose mom was handing him his lunch box on the first day of school. At least Rafael hadn’t told him to “just be himself.”Rafael kissed him one more time before gently pushing him toward the door. “Knock ‘em dead, ADA Carisi.”





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little something that came from Power-Bottom-Barba and I discussing how Carisi should be the new ADA and how much happier Barba is now that he's a cardigan-wearing, sleeping-in-late professor. 
> 
> Thanks as always to PBB for talking this out with me and giving me so much input. I'd never get anything written if it wasn't for him.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

For the last few months, when Sonny emerged from the bathroom freshly showered and ready to start his day, Rafael had still been in bed, usually still deep asleep — Sonny swore that he could sleep through a hurricane. He took forever to fall asleep at night, but once he was asleep he was  _ asleep _ . 

Usually, Sonny would kiss him on the cheek and Rafael would mumble something incoherent that Sonny took to mean, “Have a good day. I love you. Don’t get shot.” 

But not today. This particular morning, the bed was empty. He didn’t have to wonder where Rafael was since the scent of coffee wafted through the apartment, so he moved to the closet. He took a little longer than usual to pick out a tie, but finally decided on one before tossing it over his shoulder and making his way to the kitchen. 

“You’re up early.” Sonny, finishing up the buttons of his striped shirt, found Rafael at the counter pouring coffee into a stainless steel to-go cup that Sonny had never seen before. 

Rafael, still in his sweats and t-shirt, hair ruffled from sleep, looked up at him as he replaced the coffee carafe and poured a generous amount of sugar into the coffee. “It’s a special day. I wanted to see you off.” 

Sonny accepted a quick peck on the lips before Rafael went to work, looping the tie around his neck. “Do you think this was a dumb idea? I mean, no one is going to take me seriously.”

“I doubt that’s true, but even if they don’t at first, they will.” Rafael’s hands worked deftly to tie the knot of the tie, seemingly more of muscle memory than anything else. “This was a good choice, I approve.” He smiled, tightening the knot and stepping back a little to admire his handy work. 

“Well, you threw out all my ‘ugly’ ties, so you should approve of all of them now.” 

“Not true, if I’d thrown out all the ugly ones, you wouldn’t have enough to make it through the week.” 

“Ha ha,” Sonny deadpanned, but it was said with a smile. He knew Rafael was trying to distract him from his nerves and he was grateful for it. “I better get going. I want to be a little early.” 

“Here, I bought this for you.” Rafael handed him the to-go cup. “Oh, and a word of advice, when you need a refill but don’t have time to hit the coffee cart, go up to the third floor. It’s the best of the worst.” 

“Thanks,” Sonny’s tone was genuine. He did appreciate Rafael’s gesture, even if he did feel a bit like a kid whose mom was handing him his lunch box on the first day of school. At least Rafael hadn’t told him to “just be himself.” 

Rafael kissed him one more time before gently pushing him toward the door. “Knock ‘em dead, ADA Carisi.” 

* * *

Sonny stood outside the entrance of One Hogan Place, looking up at the stone facade of a building he’d spent countless hours in. But this time was different. He wasn’t coming to beg for a warrant or to meet Rafael for lunch. He was an employee. He was a practicing lawyer.

Taking a deep breath he walked through the doors and was immediately greeted by a friendly face. 

“Carmen!” He said happily, giving her a light hug. “Are you my paralegal?” 

“No way,” She laughed. “You’ll share Sharon with the other first years. I just thought I’d say hi.” 

“Well, thanks for the greeting. I gotta admit. I’m a little nervous.” 

“That’s normal,” Carmen said, pressing the call button for the elevator. “But it’ll be okay. It’s not like they’re throwing you cases your first day. It’s mostly paperwork, getting your ID and badge, all that stuff.”

Sonny nodded, stepping onto the elevator car when the doors opened. “At least I won’t be badgeless for long.” 

He’d been emotional almost to the point of tears when he’d handed Olivia his badge and gun on his last day with the department. He’d known it was going to be difficult to walk away, but he didn’t expect it to hit him as hard as it had.

“I don’t think this one will have quite the same effect,” Carmen commented, then turned to look up at him. “How’s Mr.Barba?” 

“He’s great. This schedule he’s on — teaching one class two days a week— he’s so relaxed, you’d never even recognize him.”

“He texted me a meme the other day. I couldn’t believe it.”

“Yeah, apparently his students showed him what they are. I keep getting ones that were popular two years ago, but hey, he’s havin’ fun.”

Carmen laughed again as they stepped off the elevator into a noisy bullpen. It seemed as if they’d crammed as many desks onto the floor as space would allow, and Sonny had the sneaking suspicion that the aisles were exactly three feet wide—the minimum allowed by FDNY fire code. It was a far cry from the quiet hallway of private offices that had housed Rafael’s office.

Most of the people working at the desks paid them no mind, chattering on the phone or going through paperwork, but there was a group in the far left corner who looked as nervous and out of place as he felt. There was one empty desk among them. He supposed that was his. 

“That’s you.” Carmen pointed at it in confirmation. “Have a seat, get to know the others. Your senior ADA will be by soon to get you all started.” 

“Thanks, Carmen.” 

“You’re going to do a great job, Mr. Carisi. And remember, if you need anything, I’m just one floor up.” She touched his arm briefly before moving back toward the elevator. 

Sonny had the brief urge to run after her, but instead he straightened his spine and walked toward his desk. 

The closer he got to the group, the easier it was to see that they were all at least ten years younger than he was. He’d known that would probably be the case, but seeing them all in person just made him feel ancient. 

Just as he’d reached them, one of the women hopped to her feet, hand out. “Brooke Sawyer. It’s such a pleasure to be here, sir.” 

God, was he really that much older than they were that they felt the formality was necessary? “Sonny Carisi.” He placed his coffee cup on his desk so he could shake her hand. 

“Oh, wait…” Brooke glanced at the post it that was stuck to his desk with his name haphazardly scrawled across it. “You’re one of us.” 

“What? Oh, yeah. Today’s my first day too.” It then dawned on him that they must have thought he was their senior ADA. He touched the gray hair at his temple tentatively. 

“Career change?” One of the guys asked knowingly. “My dad just did that. Decided being a stockbroker sucks and now he raises chickens on a rooftop in Williamsburg.” 

“Oh, well, I’m a—I  _ was _ a Detective.” He felt a pang in his chest at the use of the past tense. “So not that big of a change.” 

“Just in salary, right?” Another one of the men cracked and Sonny tried not to think about the pay cut he’d taken to do this. 

He was saved from any further ‘let’s pick on the old guy’ ribbing by another man approaching them. The man looked to be about Sonny’s age, maybe a little younger. Thank God, he wouldn’t be the only older first year. 

“Hi everyone, I’m Patrick Monihan, your senior ADA. You’ll be reporting to me.” 

Sonny felt his shoulders sink a little. So much for that. 

* * *

“So you see, this is why People v. Burgos is applicable here.” Rafael ran a finger along the text to which he was referring. “If you cite it in your motion argument the judge would likely rule in your favor.” 

“Great, thanks, Professor Barba.”

“You’re welcome, Melissa.” Rafael leaned back in his seat as Melissa gathered her books and papers into her bag. He had a feeling she hadn’t really needed the intricacies of People v. Burgos explained to her. 

Sonny liked to pick on him about how his students, male and female, tended to need  _ so much _ extra help— so much so that he’d had to extend his office hours—and the look Melissa tossed him over her shoulder as she left made him think that Sonny was right. 

He didn’t have too much time to be embarrassed by it though because his phone vibrated on his desk. 

_ They’re all children. I feel so old. _

Rafael smiled at Sonny’s text.  _ Yeah, but you’ve got all the experience. You’ll run circles around them when the time comes. _

It made him a little nervous that Sonny wasn’t having a great first day. He’d insisted that quitting the NYPD and putting his law degree to use was what he wanted, but Rafael worried that he’d done it for him. And he worried even more so that Sonny would hate it and come to resent Rafael for it. 

_ Hopefully, _ Sonny replied, and then,  _ Carmen says hi. _

He liked knowing that Carmen was nearby to look out for Sonny, something he’d never tell Sonny himself. Rafael didn’t want him to think that’d he’d asked Carmen to keep an eye on him—he hadn’t needed to, he knew Carmen would do it without being asked. He was sure Sonny wouldn’t like the idea. 

_ Oh no, she got stuck helping you first years? _

A glance at the time told him that he’d better get to class, so he gathered up his papers, notes, and laptop. Sonny’s reply was waiting for him when he was finished. 

_ No. She just took pity on me.  _

Rafael thought that might be true, so he made the smart decision and didn’t respond, sliding his phone into his pants pocket as he made his way out of the building that held his office and started across campus. 

He’d been hesitant at first to accept this teaching position at Columbia. He’d been unsure that the comparatively leisurely lifestyle of a professor wouldn’t hold a candle to the thrill that had been arguing in a courtroom. He’d also worried that he didn’t have the ability, or the patience, to teach, but now he was glad he’d accepted. 

It had taken some getting used to, but he’d grown to enjoy it. He was relaxed and well rested, something he’d never felt while working in the DA’s office. Even his wardrobe reflected the changes, having gone from expensive tailored suits to slacks and cardigans. 

Sonny had made a few Mister Rogers cracks at first, but Rafael also knew that he got off on calling him Professor, so it all came out on the positive end. 

But now, thinking about how working at the DA’s office had burned him out, almost to the point of no recovery, he felt guilty for encouraging Sonny to take on that very same burden. Rafael knew from experience that Sonny’s empathy and emotional involvement in cases was so great that it was almost harmful. 

He knew that Sonny would be a damned good prosecutor, but he didn’t want him to pay the same price that Rafael had. He’d just have to be vigilant in keeping an eye on him, making sure that he was doing okay. 

“Oh, hey professor!” Someone called from behind him just as he reached the building that housed his classroom. “I’m glad I caught you. I had a question…”

_ Don’t they always?  _ Rafael heard in Sonny’s voice before turning, fighting a smile. “Yes, what can I do for you?”

* * *

After hours of mind-numbing paperwork, HR informational sessions on healthcare benefits and 401(k) plans, and tours of both One Hogan Place and the courthouse — neither of which he needed — Sonny was finally done for the day. 

It hadn’t been great, but he knew he couldn’t base an opinion of a job on the first day. After all, he’d spent most of his first day as a cop fetching coffee and making copies, and a drunk guy had thrown up on his freshly polished shoes. 

Besides, it hadn’t all been bad. He couldn’t wait to tell Rafael good news. 

Almost as if he’d conjured him, Rafael came into sight, just on the other side of the door to the street, leaning against a concrete pillar, concentrating on his phone—one thing that hadn’t changed when he switched careers was his attachment to his phone. 

It hit Sonny how different things were now. He’d leaned against that very pillar on many an evening, waiting for Rafael so they could go to dinner or just ride home together. And now he was on the other side of the door. 

But the one thing that hadn’t changed was the way Sonny felt seeing him through the glass. His heart still skipped and the grin that spread across his face was involuntary. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked in a way that conveyed he was clearly delighted. 

Rafael tucked his phone in the pocket of his trousers. “I thought I’d take you to dinner to celebrate your first day.” 

“Sounds good. Where to?”

“How about Forlini’s? For old time’s sake.”

Sonny hesitated. “Are you sure?” 

Rafael hadn’t been there since he’d left the DA’s office and Sonny knew that the odds were high that he’d run into an old colleague or two. He wasn’t sure Rafael would want to deal with that.

“Yes, it will be fine.” Rafael took his hand, lacing their fingers together, and began walking. “Enough time has passed. Besides, I can steer any unpleasant conversation to my new hotshot ADA boyfriend.” 

Sonny laughed. “I don’t know about hotshot. Although…”

“Showing off already? Did you finish your I-9 before everyone else?” 

“No, smartass.” Sonny gave him a playful nudge with his shoulder. “But ADA Monihan did offer to let me sit 2nd chair on this felony assault case he just caught ‘cause I already have so much experience.”

“That’s great, Sonny!” Rafael’s tone was genuine and he gave his hand a squeeze. He was truly happy for him and also a little relieved that his day had turned around. Maybe Sonny wouldn’t end up resenting him after all. Or at least not for awhile. “That’s a huge deal. And Patrick is a great ADA. You’ll learn a lot from him.” 

“Yeah,” Sonny ran his free hand over the back of his neck. “I just think the other rookies already hate me. I mean, we’re technically not supposed to work felonies until we’ve been there at least six months.” 

Rafael chose to ignore the misnomer. He found it kind of cute that he was still using cop lingo. “Who cares about them? It’s not your fault that you’re already way ahead of them. And what are you supposed to do? Turn down the opportunity just so things are civil on the playground?”

“No, I just don’t want to piss people off my first day.” 

Again, Rafael waved this off. “You’re too smart and are going to make too good of an ADA to hold yourself back to make others feel better.” 

Sonny smiled at that. Rafael was the smartest person, and the best lawyer, he knew, so the praise meant a lot. “Well,” he said just as they reached the door to Forlini’s. “I guess it would be okay if you wanted to brag about me a little bit.”

“Oh it would, would it?”

“Yeah, I mean, if you need a change of subject or whatever.” 

Rafael just laughed and rose up to quickly kiss him on the lips before pulling open the door of the restaurant. 


End file.
